theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Spectra II
Sally Spectra II is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Courtney Hope since January 2017. Biography Sally Spectra II is the granddaughter of Shirley Spectra, Sally Spectra's sister. She takes her great aunt's name with pride; acting all larger-than-life, wearing similar attire, sporting a long red hairdo, and upholding family values. Storylines Walking into IL Giardino, Sally sees Thomas Forrester and Zende Forrester Dominguez discussing their personal lives. Thomas voices his disgust and concern at his sister Steffy Forrester being appointed CEO of Forrester Creations, which Sally overhears as she checks the handsome man out. Once Zende leaves, Sally calls out to Thomas saying he could do with someone to talk to as there is obviously something on his mind. Thomas openly discusses the matter at hand over a drink, to an inquisitive Sally. She asks him where he works, and he reveals the company name, which Sally immediately recognized. After receiving a call from father Ridge, telling him to report to the office as soon as possible, Thomas left, but not before catching Sally's name. He asks her surname, but she says "it's not relevant". The bartender then makes a check for her purchases, and asks who to make it out to. Sally replies, "Spectra. Sally Spectra." Sally then receives a call from her great aunt, the renowned Sally Spectra, telling her that while she is enjoying her time on the Canary Islands, she wishes she could reopen Spectra Fashions in an attempt to pick up where they left off, though her son C.J. had already made plans to sell the block of land to Bill Spencer to tear down and make way for a newer Spencer Publications skyscraper. Unhappy with this news, Sally tells her great aunt that she is the girl for the job, and will reopen the family business and make it better than ever. Sally's grandmother Shirley enters and Sally tells her the news and what she is going to do. Much to Shirley's dismay, they went to the abandoned building previously known as the Spectra Fashions house, and then Jackie M Designs after the company was sold to Jackie and Nick Marone. They ask C.J. if they can have the block, and while at first he refuses to give up the deal with Bill. Sally remains adamant and CJ relectantly gives in, but only allows six months, before the building would be knocked down. Sally hires a team resembling that of the old Spectra Fashions gang, starting with a head textiles manager. A number of failed applicants lead to the final one, being Saul Feinberg II, the grandson of Saul Feinberg,her great aunt's former textiles manager and lover. Saul was perfect for the role, as he showed similarities to his grandfather, his personal traits and his work ability. Crimes Committed *Engaged in a food fight with Steffy Forrester (Feb 2017). *Complicit in installing a hidden camera in Coco Spectra's necklace to steal Forrester designs (March 2017). Hospitalizations and Maladies *Pushed by Steffy into a cake (Feb 2017). *Fell into Australia's Manly Harbour (2017). *Injured in a fire (August 2017). Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Current characters Category:Spectra family Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists